Chanyeol will always remember
by realkkeh
Summary: Chanyeol selalu mengingat semuanya, sampai detik ini. Dan Chanyeol berfikir, bahwa dia tidak harus melupakan itu semua/ A Chanbaek fanfiction/ Ficlet chapter?/YAOI Fanfiction/ AU!Band life/ CHAPTER 4 IS UPDATE!/Chanyeol and Baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chanyeol always remember

Cast : Park Chanyeol –Byun Baekhyun –EXO

Genre : Romance, fluff/?

Length : Ficlet chapter/?

A/N : Well, tadinya fanfic ini mau kubuat one shoot. Gak nyangka jadi banyak banget -_-

Hahaha jadi aku potong per-ficlet/?

Hope you enjoy it honey~~

.

.

WARNING! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION! BOYXBOY LOVE STORY! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, SO LEAVE THIS PAGE OKAY? DONT MAKE A WAR ^^

ARIGATOU

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol selalu mengingat semuanya, sampai detik ini.

Dan Chanyeol berfikir, bahwa dia tidak harus melupakan itu semua.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Bubble tea, summer, audition, and 'Thats you.'

.

Chanyeol selalu ingat, saat pertama kali lelaki itu datang untuk audisi.

Hari itu bulan juli dan Seoul sedang mengalami musim panas. Hari itu benar-benar panas sekali. Oleh sebab itu Chanyeol mengajak Sehun untuk membeli dua gelas bubble tea—satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Sehun, tentu saja.

Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah trainee dari sebuah rumah entertein yang sangat terkenal didaerah gangnam—atau mungkin seantero dunia. Mereka sudah ditrainee dari masih belia. Sehun saat menginjak sekolah menengah pertama kelas delapan, dan Chanyeol saat menginjak sekolah menengah akhir kelas sepuluh.

Mereka sangat dekat sampai kemanapun pasti pergi berdua. Chanyeol dan Sehun, sudah seperti adik-kakak yang saling menjaga.

Sehun menyerahkan gelas berisi bubble tea rasa cappucino untuk Chanyeol lalu mengambil yang satunya lagi—rasa coklat—untuknya. Sambil berjalan pulang, mereka meminum bubble tea yang rasanya sangat nikmat itu ketika diminum saat musim panas.

"Hyung, lihat!" Sehun menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan anak remaja, laki-laki dan perempuan yang mengantre didepan gedung tempat mereka biasa latihan. Chanyeol mengikuti arah tunjuk Sehun lalu mengernyit heran.

Ini sudah mau akhir musim panas, biasanya entertein mereka akan menutup audisi—bahkan saat musim panas baru mulai.

"Loh, mereka mau apa?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan para remaja yang mulai memasuki gedung berlantai lima itu, dengan Sehun disampingnya, mereka ikut masuk ke dalam.

"bukannya presdir sudah menutup waktu audisi ya?"

Sehun memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama sambil sesekali menyeruput bubble tea miliknya.

Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, memperhatikan semua peserta audisi yang kini tengah terduduk disebuah kursi panjang didepan ruang seleksi.

Chanyeol terlalu sibuk memperhatikan mereka sampai ia tidak sadar jika Sehun sudah meninggalkannya ( bocah itu bertemu dengan Luhan—hyung tersayangnya yang ada di 'top of the list' ). Sambil menyeruput bubble tea-nya, Chanyeol mengidentifikasi dan menebak-nebak orang seperti apa mereka.

Chanyeol sangat suka menebak orang yang baru dilihatnya—ia fikir itu menyenangkan.

Chanyeol mulai dengan seorang perempuan berambut panjang. Cantik, hanya itu kesan pertama yang Chanyeol dapatkan. Gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan karena memakai sweater yang nampak kebesaran ditubuhnya.

Kemudian ada seorang pemuda disampingnya. Wajahnya kotak dan hidungnya sedikit mancung. Chanyeol berfikir lelaki itu tidak begitu tampan—yah mungkin dia punya suara yang bagus, makanya percaya diri untuk ikut audisi ini, fikir Chanyeol lagi. Sesekali pemuda itu berbincang dengan sosok didepannya.

Mengernyit.

Sosok didepannya?

Oh, sosok itu membelakangi arah pandang Chanyeol, makanya ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang yang sedang diajak bergurau dengan pemuda berwajah kotak itu.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan, hanya ingin melihat seperti apa wajah orang yang sedang bergurau bersama si pemuda berwajah kotak.

Sampai ia berhasil melihat wajah orang itu, nafas Chanyeol tercekat.

Di bingkai penglihatannya, Chanyeol dapat melihat sosok pemuda yang –entah kenapa—tampak manis sekali.

Matanya berbentuk bulan sabit, dan akan menipis ketika ia tertawa. Kulitnya putih, dan rambut hitamnya yang seakan menjerit minta di elus.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa ia tidak berkedip ketika memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Chanyeol juga tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedikit menganga ketika pemuda itu balas menatapnya.

Dan Chanyeol juga tidak menyadari ketika jantungnya berdetak hebat.

Yang Chanyeol sadari hanya ketika sesuatu dalam batinnya berbisik—

—itu dia, orangnya.

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Welcome, Byun Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol selalu ingat saat ada dua orang baru yang ikut bergabung dengan grup mereka, empat bulan sebelum debut. Dan salah satu diantara mereka adalah, pemuda itu.

Hari itu, Chanyeol dan teman-teman se- Trainee –nya sedang latihan menari. Kim Jongin, salah satu temannya dan juga salah satu penari terhebat dalam grup yang akan dibentuk ini sedang dimarahi oleh pelatih koreo mereka. Kata pelatih, Jongin terlihat terburu-buru dalam menari.

"aku hanya gugup hyung!"

Jongin mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk panjang berwarna hijau. Chanyeol yang melihat anak itu jadi sedikit iba. Pasalnya, karena Jongin baik dalam segala hal ( Menari, ber-akting didepan kamera, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan dan seksi) entertein mereka selalu menekan Jongin disetiap latihan.

"sudah, nanti kau juga terbiasa. Ini kan untukmu juga."

Teman Chanyeol yang lain terlihat menepuk pundak Jongin, memberinya suatu kekuatan. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo, orang yang paling dekat dengan Jongin. Pelatih selalu memuji keahlian menari Kyungsoo—meskipun tidak sehebat Jongin—karena suaranya bisa stabil saat menari sambil bernyanyi.

Yeah, Kyungsoo didaulat sebagai main vocal di grup yang akan segera terbentuk itu.

Chanyeol menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca. Berfikir, andai saja aku memiliki teman yang dekat seperti Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol adalah tipikal orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, hanya saja sampai saat ini, dia masih belum terlalu dekat dengan semua teman se-tarinee-nya.

Chanyeol dekat dengan Sehun dan Jongin, karena Chanyeol mengagumi dua lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu. Mereka berdua memiliki kemampuan menari yang hebat.

Chanyeol juga dekat dengan salah seorang trainee yang berasal dari China, Wu Fan. Mungkin karena tinggi badan yang sama, makanya mereka dekat.

Lalu sisanya? Chanyeol hanya kenal, tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka.

"permisi, maaf mengganggu."

Seorang staff masuk ke dalam ruang koreo mereka, menghentikkan pelatih yang hendak marah-marah lagi ke Jongin (Jongin sedikit menghela nafas lega dan berniat mentraktir staff—yang menurut Jongin— penyelamat itu).

Dalam beberapa menit, sang pelatih kembali masuk namun diikuti dua orang dibelakangnya.

"mulai sekarang, dua orang ini akan menjadi teman kalian semua. Mereka berdua adalah anggota terakhir dari grup ini."

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, pelatih mendorong dua anak lelaki yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya agar maju kedepan—memperkenalkan diri.

"H-hai! Aku Jongdae. Kim Jongdae."

Seorang pemuda bergaris wajah kotak memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit gugup. Suaranya nyaring namun renyah. Ada kerutan diwajahnya ketika ia tersenyum.

Para trainee yang lain membalas dengan sebuah sapaan ramah dan Kyungsoo langsung mengajak Jongdae untuk duduk didekatnya.

Chanyeol merasa tak asing dengan pemuda bernama Jongdae itu. Ia menautkan alis, mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat Jongdae.

Bubble tea. Tempo hari lalu. Sehun. Audisi.

Audisi.

Oh ingat! Pemuda yang Chanyeol fikir tidak akan lolos audisi—tapi ternyata dia lolos juga. Mungkin benar jika dia memang memiliki suara yang bagus.

"Hai! Aku Byun Baekhyun! Mohon kerja samanya!"

Pemuda yang lain membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit—bahasa tubuh yang menyatakan perkenalan dengan cara hormat. Dia tidak segugup Jongdae. Suaranya nyaring tapi merdu, senyumnya merekah diiringi dengan kekehan halusnya.

Chanyeol membeku melihat pemuda lain yang dibawa oleh pelatih.

Dia—

—orang itu.

Orang yang tempo hari membuat jantugnya berdetak hebat.

Seorang pemuda manis dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang indah...

Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

-tbc-

a/n : maaf kalau chapter ini (masih) kependekan. Aku sesuaikan sama fakta ChanBaek soalnya. Terimakasih yang sudah review ^^

dan aku juga mempost beberapa ff oneshoot hehe. I'll try to update my 1s collection.

See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Laugh, Ogre, Vivacious, Ears (1)

.

.

Chanyeol selalu ingat saat untuk pertama kalinya ia dan Baekhyun mulai dekat. Dan segalanya seakan sudah digariskan oleh takdir.

* * *

Chanyeol masih ingat betul bagaimana setelah tiba diruang koreo, Baekhyun langsung mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya yang memang kosong.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" kata pemuda mungil itu, padahal jelas-jelas ia sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan sudah menempatinya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada bergurau.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh, jadi aku tidak boleh duduk disini?" Baekhyun mulai mendelik ke arah Chanyeol sambil menggunakan nada sinisnya.

Chanyeol panik—tidak, bukan. Dia hanya tidak mau kesan pertama bertemu dengan Baekhyun berubah jadi jelek. Jadi, dengan tidak sopannya, saat Baekhyun hendak mengangkat bokongnya untuk berdiri Chanyeol menarik tangan kiri Baekhyun agar pemuda itu terduduk kembali.

"E-eh? Tidak! M-maksudku bukan begitu. Hey aku hanya bercanda bung." Chanyeol mencoba berkata santai tapi entah kenapa suaranya malah terdengar seperti anjing yang terjepit buntutnya, menyedihkan dan parau.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan melihat ekspresi lucu Chanyeol. Pemuda kecil itu menggunakan punggung tangan sebelah kanannya untuk menutupi mulutnya saat tertawa. Baekhyun masih tertawa sampai ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol masih memegangi tangannya dan memandangnya bingung.

"ehem" Baekhyun berdehem sambil membenahi posisi duduknya.

"Tuan maaf, tapi aku hanya bercanda ok?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali (yang mana tanpa sadar membuat Chanyeol menahan napasnya selama beberapa menit) sambil memegangi tangan Chanyeol yang masih menahan tangan kirinya (dan lagi-lagi napas Chanyeol makin tercekat).

"kau bisa melepaskan ini." Kata Baekhyun kemudian sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sadar akan sikapnya langsung melepas tangannya yang sudah lancang memegangi tangan Baekhyun.

"eh, yeah. Sorry." Chanyeol tertawa kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Baekhyun masih tersenyum saat ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengajak tangan Chanyeol berjabatan.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

Chanyeol menyambar lengan Baekhyun dan—sial—dia baru sadar kalau jari-jari Baekhyun sangat lentik. Persis seperti jari-jari kakak perempuannya. Kukunya juga bagus dan bersih. Tangannya halus dan—

"siapa?"

—oh, damn. Chanyeol salah fokus.

"aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

Katanya diikuti suara tawa yang sungguh terdengar garing ditelinganya.

Baekhyun menarik lengannya dari jabatan tangan mereka –yang mana sangat disayangkan oleh Chanyeol—eh, tidak!

"Berapa umurmu?" Baekhyun mulai membuka pembicaraan lagi sambil memperhatikan Yixing yang sedang diarahkan oleh koreografer.

"Aku 20 tahun."

"wow kita sama!" Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan atensinya pada Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar. Chanyeol jadi tersenyum melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menyenangkan.

"Aku lahir bulan november." Sambung Chanyeol lagi sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Well, aku bulan mei. Setidaknya kau harus memanggilku hyung." Baekhyun berbicara sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkikik pelan membayangkan dia memanggil pemuda yang bahkan jauh lebih pendek darinya itu dengan embel-embel 'hyung'.

"Dengan tubuhmu yang bahkan lebih pendek dariku? Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu 'hyung'."

Baekhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya seakan meremehkan. Dia sudah cukup tau dan mengerti, kalau tubuhnya memang kelewat imut diumur yang sudah diatas batas remaja itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan tuan Park." Baekhyun mendesis membuat Chanyeol tertawa sambil mengusak rambut hitamnya (Chanyeol menjerit dalam hati. Dugaannya benar, rambut Baekhyun memang sangat halus).

"Cukup Junmyun hyung saja yang aku panggil hyung, karena, yeah dia memang lebih tua dariku dan kau. Tapi tidak untukmu, smurf."

Chanyeol jadi tertawa sendiri membayangkan Baekhyun dengan ukuran yang sangat kecil itu dan tubuh berwarna biru sedang berdiri diatas panggung dan bernyanyi. Yatuhan.

"well kau yang memulai, telinga layar."

Chanyeol terdiam. Telinga—APA? Baekhyunnya –oh bukan, Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun saja. Duh. Memanggilnya apa tadi?

"Kau barusan memanggilku apa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedikit –hanya sedikit—kesal. Dengan suara barritone nya yang khas, ia mengulangi ucapannya sampai tiga kali.

Biasanya jika Sehun yang ada didepannya, bocah berkulit kelewat putih itu akan segera berteriak dan mengadu pada semua staff kalau Chanyeol mau memperkosanya—karena sumpah, "suara Chanyeol yang seperti itu terdengar menyeramkan!" kata Sehun waktu dimintai penjelasan oleh Junmyun.

Tapi ini Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tidak menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan ngeri. Dia malah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan main-main dan meremehkan.

Baekhyun memainkan alisnya naik turun. Balas menatap Chanyeol dalam dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah si pemuda bersuara barritone itu.

"Apa? Te-li-nga la-yar." Baekhyun mengulangi perkataannya dengan sedikit penekanan di tiap suku kata. Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Dia bukannya tidak suka kalau orang menghina telinganya (apalagi ini Baekhyun, tidak kok!) hanya saja ia sedikit sensitif.

"Kau yang memulai, Tuan Byun."

Dan detik selanjutnya terdengar suara tawa Baekhyun karena pinggangnya ditekan berkali-kali oleh Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol! Henti—ahahaha sialan kau! Hentikaan!" Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol darinya tapi Chanyeol malah makin mendekatkan tubuh pemuda kecil itu ke dekatnya dengan cara memegangi tengkuknya.

Sial, itu daerah sensitifku—Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati.

Dan tak lama setelah itu Baekhyun kembali tertawa padahal Chanyeol sudah tidak memegang pinggangnya.

Chanyeol sempat mengerjap, satu dua kali. Sampai akhirnya sebuah seringai mengerikan tertarik di bibirnya.

"jadi kau tidak tahan kalau begini ya, Baekhyunie~"

Chanyeol kembali memegangi tengkuk Baekhyun, bahkan dia mulai mengelus-elus tengkuk halus itu sekarang. Dan Baekhyun kembali tertawa sambil mengumpat pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol! Astagah aku ingin pipis! Chan—AHAHAHA heh gila! Hentikan!"

Baekhyun berusaha menendang Chanyeol tapi si telinga layar itu berhasil menghindar.

"Apa? Lagi? Oke Baekhyunie sayang~"

Dan Chanyeol kembali meraba-raba tengkuk halus itu (diam-diam dia menelan liurnya saat sadar tengkuk Baekhyun begitu halus), jangan lupakan tawa Baekhyun yang makin keras sampai- sampai –

"Chanyeol! Baekhyun!'

—dia mau menangis.

Oh shit. Itu suara Tony sang koreografer.

Chanyeol langsung menarik lengannya dari tengkuk Baekhyun. Dan pemuda disampingnya hanya meringis sambil mengusap tengkuknya—Baekhyun bahkan sampai merinding, astaga.

Tony, sang koreografer hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Boys, hari ini kalian payah sekali. Dan kalian anak baru—" jari telunjuknya yang dibalut cincin skull berwarna perak itu mengacung ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongdae, "Besok mulai latihan serius. Sekarang bubar."

Dan setelah Tony berkata begitu, semua anak didiknya menghambur keluar ruangan latihan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih duduk bersampingan, memperhatikan para trainee yang sudah menghilang bayangannya.

"Aku serius akan membalasmu satu hari nanti Park dobby Chanyeol."

"Dengan senang hati akan aku tunggu, Byun smurf Baekhyun."

Baekhyun meringis tertahan mendengar namanya diubah seenak telinga oleh Chanyeol. Dengan langkah lemas (efek habis tertawa) dan perut yang sakit karena menahan pipis, Baekhyun keluar ruangan latihan. Dan tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mengekori Baekhyun.

Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mengekorinya saat ia sampai didepan pintu kamar mandi ketika ia hendak membuka gagang pintu dan ada bayangan raksasa menjulang dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa mengikutiku terus?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada kesal. Kesal karena tingkah menjengkelkan Chanyeol di pertemuan pertama mereka dan kesal karena acara membuang air seninya tertunda beberapa menit.

"aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya mau cuci muka."

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi mendahului Baekhyun. Meninggalkan pemuda mungil itu didepan pintu kamar mandi sambil mengerang pelan sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

Chanyeol memang mencuci mukanya. Tapi matanya mengekori Baekhyun yang masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet itu. Tidak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara toilet disiram dan suara helaan napas (itu pasti Baekhyun). Chanyeol geli sendiri dengan sikap Baekhyun yang menggemaskan—

—eh? Dia tadi bilang apa?

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa wajahnya panas dan perutnya jadi geli sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air—meskipun tidak membantu apapun.

"Yah! Masih disini?" suara nyaring (tapi lembut) milik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap refleksi bayangan Baekhyun dari kaca.

"memang tidak boleh?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dengan sedikit perasaan kesal yang masih ada, ia mendekati Chanyeol. Westafel yang didekat Chanyeol, maksudnya.

"Boleh sih." Baekhyun membasuh tangannya dengan air di westafel. Atensinya pada westafel membuat keheningan mengisi ruang diantara mereka.

"Baek, coba lihat." Tapi tidak lama, karena Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan suara barritone-nya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol ke kaca.

Ia menatap refleksi bayangan Chanyeol –yang juga sedang menatap refleksinya di kaca—lalu mengernyit heran.

"apa?"

"Tinggi kita se-"

"hahh sudah jangan bahas itu!" Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan membasuh tangannya yang tiba-tiba gatal ingin meninju Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkikik kecil menyadari bahwa Baekhyun masih kesal dengannya.

"Lihat dulu. Ada yang mau aku katakan." Pinta Chaneyol.

Baekhyun hanya membuang napasnya keras, sengaja agar Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"apa?! Mau bilang aku kecil, begitu? Seperti kurcaci? Atau seperti-"

"Tinggi kita serasi."

"Smur—apa? Kau bilang apa?"

Baekhyun mematikan keran air dan langsung menatap langsung ke arah Chanyeol—bukan refleksinya di kaca. Tapi pemuda tinggi disampingnya itu masih menatap Baekhyun lewat refleksinya, membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau ikut melayangkan tatapannya ke kaca.

"Tinggi kita serasi."

"kau bercanda."

"No no. Aku serius." Chanyeol menunjuk refleksinya dan Baekhyun di kaca.

Baekhyun menatap perbedaan tinggi mereka lekat-lekat. Lucu. Baekhyun hanya sebatas telinga Chanyeol. Dan well, memang terlihat serasi kalau mereka itu keka—

—yatuhan Baekhyun. Apa yang baru saja kau fikirkan.

Baekhyun berdehem canggung untuk menghilangkan fikiran anehnya. Dan kembali melayangkan tatapan sinis pada Chanyeol.

"kau gila, aku lebih terlihat seperti anakmu tau."

"Bukan bukan! Yatuhan Baek, coba lihat! Tinggimu dan aku seperti sepasang keka—" Chanyeol membelakkan matanya menyadari mulutnya sudah terlanjur mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat telinga Baekhyun memerah, "—sih." Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya dengan pelan.

Lidah sialan! Chanyeol menyumpahi lidahnya sendiri.

Baekhyun (masih dengan telinganya yang memerah) hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Perkataan Chanyeol tadi agak terdengar aneh ditelinganya.

"jangan gila Park. Jangan merusak ekosistem karena kita sesama laki-laki."

Perkataan Baekhyun seakan menusuk paru-paru Chanyeol. Membuatnya menahan napas sepersekian detik.

Benar. Mereka kan laki-laki ya.

HAHAHA. TAPI KENAPA DIDEKAT BAEKHYUN AKU JADI—

_Dag_

_Dig_

_Dug_

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Sialan sialan.

"well, sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang atau kita akan terkunci disini." Suara Baekhyun memutuskan pergumulan batin dan hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap sebentar ke arah Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk dan membuntuti Baekhyun (lagi) layaknya seorang anak anjing.

Hening lagi sampai akhirnya Chanyeol (lagi) yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Setidaknya gedung ini tidak akan ditutup sampai jam dua malam lalu akan kembali dibuka jam setengah enam pagi."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Langkahnya yang (tadinya) mendahului Chanyeol kini melambat dan mencoba menyamai pemuda tinggi itu.

"wah wah, kau sudah lama jadi trainee disini ya sampai hapal jadwal itu?"

"Ya dan sebenarnya semua trainee tau itu Baek—bahkan fans saja tahu! Masa kau tidak." Chanyeol ingin mencubit bibir Baekhyun ketika pemuda disampingnya itu malah mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku kan masih baru." Dan Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar nada manja Baekhyun.

"sejak tahun berapa kau ditrainee?"

"aku tidak begitu ingat. Yang jelas dari awal aku masuk SMU aku sudah jadi trainee."

Chanyeol menendang batu-batu kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan pelan. Setidaknya membutuhkan waktu sampai dua puluh menit untuk sampai distasiun bis terdekat. Bisa saja lewat kereta bawah tanah. Tapi di jam yang sudah nyaris melewati tanggal hari ini agak sedikit mengerikan jika kau hanya berdua—tidak lebih—karena banyak orang aneh di kereta bawah tanah sana. Jadilah mereka berdua berjalan menuju halte bis dan sepanjang waktu itu juga mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol.

Tapi setidaknya itu sedikit memberi Chanyeol kemudahan untuk mengenal lebih jauh sosok Baekhyun.

Banyak hal baru yang kini ia ketahui tentang Baekhyun. Pemuda kecil itu lebih memilih susu strwaberry daripada susu coklat. Ia juga seorang atlit hapkido (Baekhyun sempat memamerkan ke ahliannya memelintir lengan Chanyeol dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol memekik kesakitan) dan juga menyandang sebagai ketua klub sekaligus ketua kelas semasa SMU.

"Lalu kau, bagaimana masa SMU-mu?" Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi panjang halte yang sudah mulai sepi. Chanyeol ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya tak jauh dari Baekhyun. Ia mendengung berfikir sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"simpel saja sih. Aku disibukkan dengan hari-hariku sebagai trainee, lalu aku juga memiliki sebuah band—heavy metal memang tapi cukup keren!"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Ia mengubah perhatiannya dari wajah Chanyeol ke jadwal kedatangan bis selajutnya malam itu.

"aku juga pernah jadi anggota band. Tapi tidak heavy metal, hanya yah sedikit rock tapi tidak sampai teriak-teriak." Ucapnya sambil mengulang jadwal kedatangan bis didalam otaknya.

"Oh ya? Apa namanya?"

"The black wall. Aneh kan? Temanku Sangjun yang memberikan nama itu." ujar Baekhyun sambil terkekeh kecil.

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit mendengar nama yang tak asing ditelinganya.

"Sangjun? Yu Sangjun?"

Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya membaca semua jadwal bis hanya bisa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan mengangguk.

"Yap. Yu Sang—eh tunggu, bagaimana kau tau nama temanku?!"

"dia tinggi, agak gemuk dan matanya sipit. Benar?"

"tunggu, tunggu. Kau kenal temanku?"

"Jawab saja Byun!"

"Iya, maksudku benar itu ciri-cirinya dan hobinya itu menyanyikan lagu-"

"C.N Blue love star?"

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu sedangkan Chanyeol menatap horor Baekhyun.

Maksudnya, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengenal temannya?

"Dia juga anggota band ku." Perkataan Chanyeol seakan menembus pikiran Baekhyun yang bingung serta kaget dengan seribu pertanyaan di otaknya.

"Oh." Baekhyun berucap kecil.

Bis tak lama datang dan keduanya masuk ke dalam. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk bersampingan lagi, namun ada hawa aneh yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Sepertinya kebetulan yang keren ya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengusap-usap tangannya.

"Well, yeah. Sangat keren."

Dan dilanjutkan dengan mereka yang kembali mengobrol. Membicarakan tentang 'Yu Sangjun'. Sosok sahabat yang loyal dan perhatian di mata Chanyeol dan sosok yang menjengkelkan dan penjilat di mata Baekhyun.

Keduanya tertawa bersama sambil menirukan gaya menyanyi teman mereka si 'Sangjun' itu. Baekhyun tertawa geli tiap melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang mencoba menirukan Sangjun saat bernyanyi lagu C.N Blue.

Mereka masih bersenda gurau, bahkan sampai bis berhenti dan menurunkan mereka berdua. Keduanya nampak seperti pasangan yang bahagia dengan disinari lampu jalanan yang berwarna agak oranye ditiap sisi jalan.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menghentikkan langkah kakinya. Membuat Chanyeol juga menghentikkan langkahnya.

"ada apa Baek?"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku memang akan pulang." Chanyeol menunjuk arah belakang dengan jempolnya membuat kerutan didahi Baekhyun semakin jelas.

"Apa itu arah menuju rumahmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada hati-hati. Chanyeol yang mengerti sikap Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"oh satu kebetulan lagi."

Kini gantian Chanyeol yang mengernyit heran ke arah pemuda kecil didepannya.

"Rumahku juga ke arah sana."

Dan kemudian berubah jadi tatapan horor.

"Wow. Keren."

.

.

-tbc-

* * *

a/n : Aku ada banyak projek ff chaptered. Jujur aja semua ff chaptered itu sudah setengah jalan. Aku mau langsung post semua, takut dihapus sama pihak ffn. Ugh.

Makanya aku ambil tindakan. Jadi begini, untuk ff yang sedikit peminat mungkin akan aku hapus dari ffn tapi tetap akan aku post di wordpress hehehe—tenang aja aku akan kasih tau kalian wordpress aku apa ;)

Gitu aja sih :3

Aku harap kalian ngerti ya? Ngertiin dong ;(

Chapter ini panjang kan? XD

Hoho. Oke sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya!

Ps : Maaf kalau kalian jd bingung sama gaya penulisan aku ;-; huh mamaaa aku juga bingung gaya nulis aku suka berubah sesuai modd soalnya huee

pss : Maaf kalau masihada typo! ugh


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Chanyeol will always remember

Cast : Park Chanyeol –Byun Baekhyun –EXO

Genre : Romance, fluff/?

Length : chaptered

A/N : Well, tadinya fanfic ini mau kubuat one shoot. Gak nyangka jadi banyak banget -_-

Hahaha jadi aku potong per-ficlet/?

Hope you enjoy it honey~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Silly Baekhyun

.

.

.

Chanyeol selalu ingat saat untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa terbakar, terbakar oleh api cemburu.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan perasaannya. Namun, hati dan pikirannya seakan dibebani sesuatu akhir-akhir ini.

Sudah genap dua bulan Baekhyun resmi menjadi salah satu dari mereka, dan sudah selama itu juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun makin terlihat dekat.

Chanyeol tentu saja merasa senang. Well, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau Baekhyun itu memang sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Anak itu bisa menjadi teman yang menghibur dan juga korban ke usilan yang asik.

Tapi sudah dua minggu ini, Baekhyun tidak mau mendekatiknya lagi.

Bukannya marah pada Chanyeol, hanya saja—

Hahh, Chanyeol sendiri malas mengakuinya.

Ia tau kalau Baekhyun pasti ingin dekat dengan member yang lain juga. Maka dari itu ia merelakkan kedekatan Baekhyun dan Jongin beberapa hari ini. Ia juga tau kalau Baekhyun itu anak yang mudah tertarik pada sesuatu dan sulit terlepas darinya, makanya juga Chanyeol merelakkan untuk menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang menonton Jongin menari.

Sebenarnya, yang Baekhyun sedang perhatikan bukanlah Jongin yang sedang menari diiringi lagu jazz. Tapi seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat disebelahnya.

Seorang trainee lain yang berasal dari China, Zhang Yixing.

Chanyeol bersumpah, Baekhyun sudah sering sekali membicarakan tentang Yixing ketika mereka pulang bersama.

"Dia itu keren sekali Chanyeol! Astaga! Lesung pipitnya jugaa! Yatuhaan!" Chanyeol ingat ekspresi Baekhyun kala itu—persis seperti saat dia ditegur oleh sunbae mereka dari Girls generation—Baekhyun adalah fanboy mereka.

"Siapapun usir dia!"

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar suara bentakkan dengan bahasa china.

Saat Chanyeol menoleh, ia dapat melihat Yixing—dengan tangannya diudara—sudah siap menampar Baekhyun—yang sudah dibentengi oleh Jongin.

Lagi-lagi kejadian seperti ini.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, ini sudah ke lima—oh bukan, tapi ke enam! Benar! Sudah ke enam kalinya Yixing mau menampar Baekhyun dan sudah ke enam kalinya juga, korban yang nyaris tertampar itu malah membalas cibiran sinis dan jahat Yixing dengan kekehan tidak jelas.

"Hyung! Bantu aku!" Jongin memohon sambil sesekali berteriak pada pemuda dibelakangnya agar tidak menganggu Yixing lagi—karena sumpah demi Presdir Lee Sooman yang kaya itu, Yixing saat marah, adalah Yixing yang sangat menyeramkan.

Chanyeol dengan malas menghampiri Jongin dan Baekhyun. Menarik tangan pemuda yang lebih pendek diantara mereka agak segera menjauh.

"Hai telinga layar, apa yang kau lakukan?! Hei hei lepas!" Baekhyun mencoba melepas pegangan Chanyeol yang makin kuat pada tangannya tapi nihil, usahanya sia-sia.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu Baekhyun, jangan menganggu Yixing!"

"Aku tidak mengganggu, aku hanya melihatnya!"

"Kenapa kau jadi membentakku?!"

"Kau yang membentakku duluan!"

"Siapa yang membentak siapa?!" Chanyeol makin meninggikan suaranya yang berat. Jongin menggeleng kepalanya heran melihat kedua manusia yang mudah sekali ribut itu.

Baekhyun mencibir pelan. Dengan tenaga yang cukup besar, Baekhyun akhirnya berhasil terlepas dari cengkraman Chanyeol. Yang lebih pendek mendengus kesal lalu segera duduk di sudut ruang latihan.

Chanyeol geram sendiri dibuatnya. Tanpa sadar ia menggeram frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya yang kian memanjang.

"Aku memintamu melerai Yixing hyung dan Baek hyung, sekarang malah kau yang bertengkar dengannya." Jongin mencibir pelan sekali saat sedang berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Tapi pemuda yang jadi bahan sindiran itu mendengarnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napasnya lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Baek." Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan intonasi yang lebih lembut daripada yang sebelumnya. Pemuda yang lain terlihat acuh, pura-pura sibuk dengan tali sepatunya.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya kali ini sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun—yang masih asik bermain tali sepatu.

Menghela napas lagi.

Chanyeol pusing dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Kalau boleh jujur, inilah sifat Baekhyun yang ia tidak suka.

Keras kepala dan susah diatur.

Dan masalahnya, Chanyeol juga keras kepala. Tapi dia masih mengerti, setidaknya ia harus mengalah lagi untuk teman kecilnya yang satu ini.

Benar, lagi.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Chanyeol mengalah pada Baekhyun. Anak itu kelewat keras kepalanya, bahkan mengalahkan kakak perempuannya yang sering ia ledek kepala batu—kepala Baekhyun benar-benar batu.

Saat ini, sebenarnya bukan Chanyeol bosan mengalah terus pada Baekhyun.

Bukan.

Tidak sama sekali.

Ia justru senang jika teman kecilnya itu bahagia. Chanyeol senang saat Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan padahal dirinya sendiri merasa seperti terbakar.

Chanyeol senang saat Baekhyun menikmati manisnya strawberry padahal dirinya sendiri sakit perut karena rasa asam manis buah itu.

Apapun akan Chanyeol lakukan agar teman kecilnya senang dan bahagia.

Tapi setidaknya, Baekhyun bisa dewasa sedikit bukan?

Baekhyun (bisa dibilang) lebih tua daripada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu bahkan menyuruh Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Hyung'. Saat pertama kali bertemu sih, memang alasan Chanyeol tidak mau memanggil Baekhyun dengan embel-emble 'hyung' karena tubuhnya pendek.

Tapi sekarang beda.

Karena Baekhyun tidak dewasa.

Tingkahnya sungguh mirip bocah berusia lima tahun. Bahkan sifat manja-nya melebihi maknae abadi di grup yang akan dibentuk itu—Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol menhela napasnya lagi namun dengan suara yang lebih keras—bermaksud menyindir.

"Baek."

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun hyung. Maafkan aku ya?" Chanyeol menyentuh pundak pemuda yang lain namun segera ditepis olehnya.

"Huh, buat apa minta maaf?!" suara Baekhyun meninggi membuat Chanyeol harus menahan amarahnya saat ini.

Kau harus mengalah Chanyeol, me-nga-lah –Chanyeol membatin.

"Karena aku sudah membentakmu tadi."

Baekhyun diam. Diamnya kali ini, ia tidak lagi memainkan tali sepatunya itu.

Chanyeol menarik napasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu. Maaf? Maafkan aku ya?" nada Chanyeol sudah sangat memelas kali ini. Sungguh, dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam sebenarnya Chanyeol kesal juga dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dapat mendengar Baekhyun berdengung pelan.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Hng~" pemuda lain kembali berdengung, membuat kerutan di alis Chanyeol.

"Ugh. 'Hng~' dalam artian kau tidak memaafkanku atau 'Hng~' kau memaafkan aku?" Chanyeol mengulang sambil mengerniytkan alisnya lucu. Matanya yang bulat bahkan ikut menyipit.

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

"Hng~ Hng~"

Chanyeol menganga.

Disuruh jawab malah berdengung lagi. Memangnya kau lebah?! Memangnya aku mengerti bahasa lebah?!—Chanyeol berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya.

"Baekhyuun~ 'Hng' yang manaa?" tanpa sadar, Chanyeol merajuk pada yang lebih tua.

Baekhyun makin tersenyum gemas sambil meremas tali sepatunya.

Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun Chanyeol yang paling sering bersikap dewasa tapi tetap saja dia yang paling muda bukan?

Chanyeol memajukkan bibirnya lucu, Baekhyun dapat melihatnya dari pantulan cermin didepan mereka.

"Baek~ maaf." Lagi-lagi suara merajuk Chanyeol keluar.

Perlahan tubuh yang tadinya membelakangi Chanyeol itu berbalik. Chanyeol nyaris saja mengeluarkan bola matanya ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum amaaaaaaaaaaaaat manis padanya.

Coba hitung ada berapa 'a' nya?

Itu karena Baekhyun terlalu manis.

Eh, senyumnya.

"Matanya tidak usah melebar begitu." Baekhyun masih dengan senyumannya menunjuk bola mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berkedip.

Sekali.

Duakali.

Baekhyun tidak marah nih?

"Eng.. Baek, kau tidak marah kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Eh, tapi tadi kau bilang 'hng hng'."

"Kalau hng-nya dua kali artinya aku tidak marah."

"kalau sekali berarti kau marah begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"kalau tiga kali? kau berubah jadi lebah , begitu?"

Baekhyun tertawa geli dengan mulutnya yang sesekali mengeluarkan kata-kata 'babo'.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat Baekhyun versi menyebalkan sudah pergi.

Kini Baekhyun yang menyenangkanlah yang ada didepannya. Tersenyum manis sambil sesekali tertawa jenaka bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bersumpah, suara tawa Baekhyun bahkan lebih indah daripada suara apapun.

.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

.

a/n : Terimakasih yang sudah review! Aku sayang kamuu! Iyaaa kamuu~ hehe

untuk yang minta sekuel 'Raindrops' maafkan aku :'

aku gak tau Luhan mau diapakan lagi atau mau bikin Sehun side yang kayak apa ;A;

maaf yaa! Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mau baca :3

dan review untuk chapter ini?

Ps: Chapter ini ngingetin aku sama Lay yang ngomong kalau dia (dan Tao sebenernya, but well my brains stuck when i typed their –BaekTao—Line) gak suka sama Baekhyun karna Baek itu pengganggu.

Pss : aku balas review kalian di ch depan ya :'

Pss : Aku berencana post ff ini di wp aku, aku kabarin di ch depan ya ! :D


End file.
